This invention relates to connectors for use in connecting lengths of tubing.
Lengths of tubing, such as spiral lock-seam metal tubing marketed under our Trade Mark SPIRO, are usually inter-connected on site by connectors such as sleeve couplings, T-couplings, taper couplings or bend-couplings, and difficulties can arise in readily obtaining satisfactory sealing at the points of connection. This also applies to end closures.
A further disadvantage of known connectors utilized for connecting lengths of metal tubing as used, for example, in central heating or air conditioning ducts is that for stable connection a metal to metal contact is required between the ducting and the connector. This can lead to undesirable noise in the system due to the transmission of vibration along the ducting via the metal to metal contact.